When two festivals bump into each other
by Annette Silhouette
Summary: RoChu Russia wants to celebrate the Valentine's Day with China, while China is busy celebrating the Lunar New Year. With brief appearance of Hong Kong and Taiwan. One-shot.


Festive Fic for Lunar New Year and Valentine's Day on 14/2/2010

[RoChu]

* * *

Kock Kock Kock.

"Lai le Lai le," called out China. He hurriedly ran to open the door for the visitor.

"Xin Nian Kuai Le-" China's New Year greetings stuck in his throat when he was met with the large yellow petals of the sunflower. He looked up and saw the childish smiling face. " Ivan?! Is that really you?"

"Kol Kol Kol, " chuckled Russia significantly.

" I didn't thought you'd come! Oh Please come in aru!" flushed with enthusiasm, China ushered the tall Russian into the living room.

" Ah," Russia saw another visitor sitting and watching TV at the other end of the living room. His smile was shadowed when the thought of someone coming to China on this very 14th of Feburary arose in his mind.

The slender man sensed the sudden chill and looked up, meeting Russia's sharp stares with his ebony eyes. With blank expressions, he stood up and nodded towards the taller man.

" Look, Hong Kong, Russia has come to join spending the festival together aru!, " said China, who had went to close the door a moment ago, missing the previous subtle scene. " You bet that I would have no visitors today except you but now it seems I'm not that unpopular with completely no friends, right?"

" I... I go out and buy something..." mumbled Hong Kong. Russia took a glance at the features of him again, which he now found resembling China's. "So this is Hong Kong, China's younger brother..." murmured Russia to himself.

" Deng Deng (Wait), Hong Kong!" called China in vain when the other Asian rushed out of the house. " All the shops have closed today!!!"

Shrugging, China turned at his foreign visitor and smiled embarrassingly, " My brother... What makes him rushing to buy so urgently? Don't know what's wrong with him today aru... Well, let's sit down first, Ivan."

Sitting down on the wooden chair China offered, Russia took the time savouring at the unusual decorations put up around the living room. There were red lanterns hanging by the window, Chinese wordings posted all around the walls in red papers, flowers of different species that he couldn't name blossoming with radiant red and pink... In short, everything there he could see was red. Bloody red.

" Ivan, have some tea," said China, returned with a cup of Chinese tea and a round candy tray. "And some lucky snacks!" He lifted up the lid, revealing different dried seeds and wrapped candies.

" Yao, you have some cute decorations in your house today," commented Russia bemusedly. With hands still holding the sunflowers, he didn't take the refreshments China had offer. China

" I did the decorations zealously aru! Though some of them were what left from last years, I have bought quite a few more for this year of Tigar! " stated China proudly. Sitting next to his friend, he took a sip of his cup of tea before realised, " Aiya, this is the first year for you to visit me on the first day of the new year, isn't it, Ivan? I'm so glad that you've come! Aiya, it's always great to meet siblings and friends on this day! Xin Lian Kuai Le ya! " Delighted at first, the foreigner later sensed that the ancient nation wasn't quite tuning on the same channel about the Valentine's Day with him. It didn't go on track with what he imagined how China would have reacted at his appearance to his home on this Valentine's Day.

The sweet beaming smile of China delighted Russia, though couldn't release him from the was utterly clueless at what China was saying about. He spared one hand for scratching his head while his mind racing in all confusions he was having. And then the sunflower in his hand caught the attention of the Asian.

"Ei, Ivan, is this a new year present for me? Xie Xie!" thanked China joyfully. Before he could reached out to receive the huge flower, Russia turned adruptly, holding the flower protectively.

" Net, it's not a new year present. What new year it is? I don't understand..." said Russia with the manner of a hurt child, pouting. " This is the present for the Valentine's Day."

It was China's turn to show his complexions. " Valentine's Day? Valentine's Day... Ah, I know!" The Chinese exclaimed when he got the idea popping out in his mind, " It was mentioned by Hong Kong before... A western festival like ' the Lantern festival ' I celebrate... a festival for lovers! Yes, for luv... lovers?!" His expression turned pale at his own words. He turned hesitantly at the tall Russian, who nodded with an innocent smile. Within a second, China's face flushed from pale to liver red.

" Da, the Valentine's Day, " said Russia, rising up to his feet towards the deeply blushing Chinese, who winced when Russia lay his hand around his shoulder, fumbling with the chinese-styled button of his mandarin collar. " Didn't you know it?"

" Today's the 14th of Feburary? Ah. I guess it's because I've been busy preparing for the celebrations of the Lunar New year. What a coincidence to have both the Chinese and Western festivals on the very same day... ahaha..." chuckled China awkwardly, doing his best to conceal his embarrassment.

" Then you should have a punishment for your absent-mindnessness..." breathed Russia next to China's ear, at which the later shivered weakly by by warmth from former's heave and his playful hand tracing around under the changshan. " What about... "

"Whoa, Ivan, wait!" snapped China when he dodged away from the man. Doing the buttons with shaky hands, he said quickly, " Well would you like a flower as return?" Allowing no refusal , he shiftly turned to the table and fetched a pot of blossoming pink flowers nearby. " For you." He handed the bonsai to the foreigner, who looked down at it with amusement, " What is this cute flower?"

" It's the Peach blossoms, the festive flower of Chinese new year," explained China, feeling more secured now with a safe distance from the man. "In our belief, this pink flowers would bring good luck to the owners that they would have the fortunate in their love life..."

" Spaseebo, I'm so delighted to have it from you, Yao," smiled Russia brightly. " I'm sure we would have a wonderful love life, da."

" Eii?! That, I didn't mean that! I just- " China inwardly cursed himself for giving Russia the peach blossoms but not other species of flowers by the other end of the table.

Putting the bonsai next to his sunflower, the tall Russian edged closer to the Chinese. Before the later had realised, he was trapped between the wall and the tall man, and was allowed no chance to escape. " You should be rewarded, Yao..."

" Ivan, no wait-" China's words died when his lips were covered by Russia's. He tried pushing away from his strong embrace, but his struggling just happened to make Russia's kiss more aggressive. He felt himself melten when the kiss deepened and he felt the wanting big hand around his slender body, unbuttoning his changsam once again.

" Hey China, I want red packets!" Frightened, China broke the kiss with all his might. Still panting, he saw the shocked expression of the young girl. " China, what-what are you two doing?"

" Aw, Wanwan, I, I..." China tried to explain but couldn't. He was kissing with Russia, and it was seen by his beloved sister, Taiwan, which he could never lie to. He stole a glance at the Russian, wishing for a helping hand but finding an innocent smile on his face.

The embarrassing silence was only broken when Hong Kong appeared out of the rim of the frontdoor, reaching to tuck Taiwan's sleeve, hissing," I've told you not to interrupt brother and Mr Russia, Taiwan! Let's go..."

" China!" cried out the angry girl, startling her older brother. " Never dream that I would come here again!!!" Shiftly, she dashed away before China or Hong Kong could seize her back.

" Deng Deng, Wanwan! Please don't go!" shouted the Chinese desperately. How he wished every year that Wanwan would come back to celebrate the Lunar New Year with him and Hong Kong, but never did he imagined things would go like this when she finally returned for once... He furiously shot his blaming stare towards the trouble-maker, who only asked curiously," What are red packets?"

Sighing, China shoved a small stack of red packets showing to the foreigner. " I always prepare one for Wanwan every year..."

" Hong Kong, would you want one?" asked Russia abruptly, making the usually poker-faced Asian startled. " Yao, let's give one to the good kid, da?" He started to like this Hong Kong kid, and he wished his siblings would have as sensible as this kid, so that they would not interrupt when Yao was with him

" Well, of course I've prepared for you aru, Hong Kong," muttered China, still in great trauma of Taiwan's words. He weakly handed one to Hong Kong, who thanked to both with some new year greetings.

"Ai, Hong Kong? Help me to give one to Wanwan please?" asked China before his brother had left out of the room.

" No. You go yourself," snapped Hong Kong before his left, closing the door.

Sighing, China felt that it was the worst Lunar New Year he had spent ever.

" KolKolKol...The Chinese custom's done now... Let's finish the Western ones also, da?"

Yao turned and looked at the smiling Russian, and couldn't help shivering.

Maybe it would be the best Valentine's Day for him.... da.

-End-


End file.
